degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-25523651-20140929145443
Little Fairy Tail Q & A 1. Your favorite character? '- I have three that I love and cherish: Jellal, Erza and Gray. If I had to pick it would have to be Jellal. He's the character I see myself most in but he's also a strong character who still despite everything, still remains broken at heart. He's still standing, barely but he rely's on those who mean the most to him to carry on. Special mentions to Erza and Gray though - I absolutely adore both characters, Erza is a queen and Gray is also relatable in a lot of other ways. '''2. Your favorite ship? '- JERZA! There are so many ships that I adore on Fairy Tail but Jerza is the ship that melts my heart beyond repair. They're a ship that I just yell at to get together. The love that they have for each other but neither will admit their feelings. They've been through a lot and been separated so many times. She's looked past his flaws and mistakes and forgiven him for everything. They've always had each other and now even more so. Erza is Jellal's reason to carry on and Jellal is the only person that I think Erza is capable of forgiving. '''3.'' Episode that made you cry? '- I'm no stranger to crying over an anime and Fairy Tail is no exception. Countless episodes have made me cry with some of the most recent being a part of this list. Fairy Tail covers so many emotions and for me brings these to the forefront inside myself and the fucking music doesn't help either. '''4. Episode that stopped your heart? '- Episode 196 and to a lesser extent 197. I don't want to spoil it for anyone but this episode was the first time in watching Fairy Tail that I literally just froze in front of the TV. I was aware of this plot and had read about it but seeing it on the screen was shocking. I honestly felt like my world came crashing down. This moment and the following moments were heartbreaking, devastating and possibly show changing. It was not something I had ever considered happening and it literally stopped my heart for a moment. '''5. '''Episode that melted my heart? '- Episode 154. This episode had me screaming at the screen. It went in a direction that I wasn't expecting. The series up until this point had always hinted and suggested about the situation but this was the first time it was basically confirmed. Seeing these two characters interact not only spoke a lot to me but also had my heart melting for what almost (debatable) happened. '6. Episode that had you on the edge of your seat? '- Again there have been a lot of gripping moments that have had me desperate to see what comes next. To choose though, I would have to pick the a group of episodes. Episodes 117-120 and 122 are amazing. They left me in complete shutdown, where FT was my only focus. The animation and sequences in these episodes were amazing. The story was at it's strongest. The characters at their best. Despite the cliche of the main hero fights the bad guy, the rest of the characters are given their time to shine and they work well together in what I would say is the best time they've worked together. '7. Favorite Arc? '- The Grand Magic Games Arc. Coming in at a whopping 51 episodes, you might seem skeptical that a storyline could keep the viewers interest. Amazingly though, it does. Throughout these episodes, the story is kept interesting and constantly changes direction. There's no clear villian until much later and there's barely any filler. The story moves at a good pace and kept me interested throughout. It's funny, intense and sad, it is defintely their strongest arc even if it can become slightly confusing towards the end. '8. Least Favorite Characer? - '''In terms of regular/recurring characters, there isn't one. Fairy Tail is a show that succeeds in redeeming characters or at least downscaling their villainous. In numerous arcs, characters have been introduced as 'evil' and later redeemed or shown to be a lot softer at heart than first appears. I can remember a few characters (*cough* Gajeel *cough*) that I despised. However, as the story goes on and these characters are explored, I began to fall in love with them. There have however, been a few unredeemable characters that I can't stand. '''9. Favorite Episodes? '- This is an impossible question to answer because there has not been one episode that I didn't enjoy. Episodes have been slow moving and filler arcs have been boring but there is not one episode that I wouldn't not watch again. I have enjoyed them all and to pick a favorite out them would be an impossible choice. '10. What this show means to you? '- So much. This is an anime that speaks to me on so many levels. It's core values are amazing. Despite the fanservice for both genders, (I'm not complaining :P) what this anime that promotes friendship. In the absence of family, you have your friends. Friends become family. The guild is a community not unlike the wiki. There are fights but deep down everyone cares for one another and protects each other. I love that this show promotes the power of friendships, I don't have the best relationship with family and I have and still do rely on friends for help. That being said, this show does still cover family and the power a family can have. This anime also helped me see, that evil is not a permanant. That it can be rewritten and forgiven, that even if you can't see past your own mistakes, others might. I've found the most relatable character in terms of the past and how it affects the present and this anime has helped solidify what I always hoped could exist. Well.....I ended up writing essay's for each answer lmao xD